Promesas y amor eterno
by Fany Bane
Summary: Los recuerdos siempre son importantes, trayendo buenos y malos momentos. Pero… ¿Y si la única manera de ser feliz es olvidándolos? ¿Olvidar a quien alguna vez tuvo tu corazón? ¿Olvidar solo para ser y hacer feliz? Claro, nada sale como es planeado.
1. Sueños rotos

**Disclaimer: Cazadores de Sombras y sus personajes pertenecen a la maldita Cassandra Clare. Si fueran mios, todo se centraria en el Malec, Jace y Clary si resultarian hermanos, Maia e Isabelle saldrían juntas despues de saber sobre Simon y Valentine montaria una academia de ballet junto con Sebastian.**

* * *

_**Sueños rotos.**_

Amor era una mezcla de situaciones, de momentos, lugares, promesas, acciones y sentimientos que bien podrían hacer flotar a una persona en una acaramelada y delicada nube de algodón de azúcar. O bien, podría torturar como si se estuviese en el Octavo Circulo del Infierno. Alexander Lightwood tenía aquello muy en claro, bastante a decir verdad. El pobre nephilim deseaba tener un intermedio de aquello, pero lo cierto es que cada vez le era más frecuente encontrarse en la cima de la torre más alta jamás construida con algodón de cereza… Y verse casi al instante en un pequeño, apartado, y tortuoso hoyo en el frio averno. Sabía que una de las connotaciones que significaba el "Amar a alguien" era el aceptar lo que se era. Aceptar y no cambiar.

Pero no le era posible.

Amaba al brujo, si. Le cuidaba, si. Le confiaba, si. Pero el solo pensar que su novio había probado tantos cuerpos, besado tantos labios, amado tantas diferentes esencias a lo largo de su centenaria vida, le hacía entrar en una extraña vórtice de sensaciones, que terminaban tomándose de la mano para desgracia suya. Se imaginaba -muy infantilmente- al Dolor, con el brazo entrelazado con la Rabia, que a su vez, tomaba con fuerza la mano de los Celos, para terminar de cerrar el cirulo. Y en medio de ellos, estaba el Remordimiento, al cual ellos molestaban para que no les quitara trabajo. A él le molestaba el Remordimiento por el hecho de no defenderse lo suficiente y hacerlo entrar en razón antes de que pudiera decir o hacer algo verdaderamente estúpido.

Si, odiaba al Remordimiento.

Miro sus manos, tensas, sobre sus piernas. Vestía todo de blanco, y cualquier cazador que lo hubiera visto, seguramente se habría acercado para susurrarle un silencio y condolerte Ave Adque Vale o le preguntarían sin tacto, sobre quien habría muerto. ¿Qué podría decir ante algo así? _Un amigo… Un vecino… Conocido… Mi alma…_

Sacudió la cabeza. El no podía decir aquello, no lo sentía merecer. Había sido una sola persona a quien verdaderamente le habría importado y deseado que supiera aquello. Pero para ese entonces, esa persona ya habría desaparecido probablemente. Esto dio paso a que las lágrimas se aglomeraran en sus ojos, luchando por salir y aliviar un poco el dolor que lo estaba consumiendo. Alivio del que no se consideraba digno. Aquel dolor se lo tenía merecido, al igual que la incertidumbre y los nervios que lo carcomían por saber si sus miedos se habían cumplido, solo por hacerle pasar tanto dolor a su razón de ser. Y como si aquel castigo no fuera suficiente, empezó a picar la herida, autoflagelandose al recordar el tormento que habían sido los últimos días…

Habían ido a Paris por su aniversario de novios, obra de la insistencia de Magnus, claro está, no le había tomado mucho esfuerzo que el nephilim aceptara la propuesta después de la quinta vez -Que yendo al caso, uno de los sueños más profundos y secretos del cazador siempre había sido la ciudad parisina. -

Los primeros días habían resultado ser hermosos, y ambos habían llegado a creer firmemente que todos los problemas que habían llegado a tener en Nueva York, se habían disuelto por el cambio de ambiente. La recién afirmación de amor les había sentado de maravilla, y todo lo pasado ahora por fin, parecía tan lejano como habían pretendido que fuera.

Claro, hasta que tuvo que abrir la boca.

Podía sentir las suaves caricias sobre su cabello, junto con pequeños y ligerísimos tirones que solo le daban aviso del juego que el brujo trababa sobre ellos. Casi podía ver la expresión del Magnus -entre concentrada y divertida. -al momento de pasar los dedos y enredarlo en su negra cabellera, despeinándolo aun mas si eso era posible.

-¿Hay alguien que te haya hecho desmayar? -sorpresivamente, su voz fue clara y sin titubeos. Como si la pregunta hubiera sido pensada, y esta se hubiera deslizado sin mayor problema hasta sus labios. Y probablemente así fuera, el sonrojo que apareció al instante en su rostro no era normal en definitiva.

Magnus paro su juego un breve y brusco instante, para recuperarse y seguir con las caricias, ocultando la incomodidad que gritaba con altavoces y micrófonos en grandes bocinas dentro de sí.

-¿Por qué quieres saberlo? -ambos sabían a qué se referían, y deseaban evadir el tema con todas sus fuerzas.

Alec, sin embargo, se encogió de hombros y volteo el rostro para ver a su novio, que soltó en ese instante su arremolinado cabello. -Solo quiero saberlo. -no paso una fracción de segundo cuando ya se había arrepentido de de decir aquello. _¡Por el Ángel! ¡Él no quería saberlo!_

-Bueno… -el brujo se mordió el labio, buscando las palabras adecuadas. No podía mentir, sería prácticamente imposible que en sus siglos, absolutamente nadie lo hubiera llevado al éxtasis del éxtasis del mayor orgasmo que pocos siquiera podían llegar a soñar. Pero no quería hacer sentir mal a su niño tampoco -que era como se sentiría si le diera la lista de todos aquellos amantes pasados. -Hubo un lobo, hace unos 100 años… -la imagen de Woolsey Scott floto frente a él, como reprochándole el mandarlo al paredón. -Pero eso no importa ahora, es cosa pasada.

El nephilim asintió suavemente, volviéndose a apoyar en el torso desnudo del brujo, analizando lo dicho por este. 100 años. Al menos era un buen espacio de tiempo, o eso quería creer. El bien podía intentar darle el mayor placer, ¿no? Si se lo proponía, podía superar a aquel pulgoso…

Y en ese momento, empezaron sus inseguridades.

Mientras se quedaban dormidos, no pudo evitar pensar en lo malditamente afortunado que había sido ese perro. Ni siquiera en sus sueños, lograba pensar en otra cosa, fantaseando que se volvía aquel licántropo sin forma definida, haciendo desfallecer de placer a su novio, que al terminar, se lanzaría a sus pies y le aseguraría que había sido lo mejor de su vida.

Pero los sueños son eso, sueños. Y cuando creyó haber recuperado la frágil confianza que poseía, todo se fue a la borda, con un simple pronunciamiento de frases que dijo unos días después de saber de aquel lobo.

-Quisiera borrar todos tus recuerdos de aquellos que estuvieron antes de mí.

El solo había hablado, dolido por el hecho de que Magnus, SU Magnus, hubiera podido hacer más cosas con aquel maldito sin limitarse a nada. Mas que con él, que necesitaba de runas para mantenerse de pie, sin tener aquella fuerza que poseían los hijos de la Luna. Bajo la mirada hacia un ligerísimo rastro de hematoma que la iratze no había podido curar, situada en su pierna por donde el brujo se había apoyado la noche anterior al hacer el amor.

-Sé que es imposible. Extremo. Y que no tengo punto de comparación, también que estoy demente, pero tú eres lo único importante para mi… Odio no ser lo único para ti. Y odio ser tan estúpido para sentirme de esta manera…

Se aparto, sintiéndose una basura, no notando aquella mirada de dolor que había en los ojos gatunos de su amante. Aquellos orbes que brillaban de manera cristalina por lo que había dicho.

Porque Alec no tenía idea de lo que le estaba pidiendo. Le pedía que olvidara a quienes había amado y que guardaban gran parte de su corazón. Le pedía que olvidara gran parte de su vida, pero con solo escucharlo... Con solo verlo tan destrozado... No lo dudo ningún instante. Si Alec necesitaba que el olvidara para mantenerse feliz y tranquilo, lo haría.

Aun cuando aquello le destrozara el alma por completo.

No supo lo que le dijo, pero siquiera noto, estaba ya en la cocina, con varios frascos de pociones e ingredientes frente si, repitiendo de manera mental aquella poción que ya había hecho tantas veces y que no creyó nunca el hacer para sí mismo.

-¿Magnus? -la voz de Alec resonó a su espalda, pero no se desconcentro, y siguió vertiendo liquido en el bol. -¿Qué estás haciendo?

-Shh. -silencio cuando hubo terminado con las pociones, y tomando el plato con las cenizas ya hechas previamente.

El nephilim se acerco a él, confundido de ver a su novio tan concentrado, aun mas por cómo había salido de la habitación unos minutos atrás, dejándolo con sus palabras resonando dentro de su mente.

_"Hubieron muchos antes de ti, y todos significaron mucho para mí. Pero fue en su momento, y ahora los conservo como bellos recuerdos."_Había sentido como su corazón se había partido con esas palabras, que parecían confirmar todos sus temores, aunque aquello no había sido lo que le había confundido. _"Tu, mi amor, lo eres todo para mí. Daria todo por ti, y cumpliría con lo que me pidieras. Cualquier cosa…"_

Sacudió la cabeza, volviendo a ver confundido hacia el brujo, que de un momento a otro se había plantado frente a él, sosteniendo un pequeño frasco con líquido plateado.

-Con esto -comenzó, como si hubiera leído la mente del cazador. -se borran recuerdos. En específico. ¿Dijiste que querías hacerme olvidar, no? Te lo ofrezco. -Alec solo miro el frasco como quien ve algo espantoso tras un mueble. -La bebo y olvido todo el sexo que he tenido en mi vida antes de ti… Y me sentiré verdaderamente ofendido si la rompes.

El pelinegro solo intercalo miradas, apenas si recordando cómo se debía respirar correctamente.

-Yo… -empezó a retroceder, para sorpresa del brujo. -¿De verdad crees que eso me hará sentir mejor? Yo no quiero que olvides lo que has pasado, quisiera que no hubieras tenido nada antes de mí…

Una sombra de dolor cruzo por el rostro de Magnus, que oculto a los segundos pero que Alec noto con claridad. -Amor…

-Nada de amor, no dejo de dañarte… ¿verdad? -su voz fue inexpresiva, con la mente llena de imágenes de el yéndose del apartamento del brujo. De él, sosteniendo aquella navaja en la ducha. De él, buscando _innecesariamente_ al brujo entre las olas…. -Quiero que destruyas esa cosa, sabré si la bebes.

Y se marcho, directo a la habitación de nuevo.

¿Es que acaso todo el dolor jamás iba a acabar?

* * *

¡Hola de nuevo! Etto... ¿Un poquitin extraño esto? Solo lean y disfruten. La idea surgió propiamente por una situación en un juego de rol donde participo, basicamente dedicándoselo y regalándoselo a Val Rueda. Así que procuren no matarme a mi :)


	2. Y el fuego Desaparece

**Disclaimer: Cazadores de Sombras y sus personajes pertenecen a la maldita Cassandra Clare. Si fueran mios, todo se centraria en el Malec, Jace y Clary si resultarian hermanos, Maia e Isabelle saldrían juntas despues de saber sobre Simon y Valentine montaria una academia de ballet junto con Sebastian.**

* * *

**_Y el fuego... Desaparece. _  
**

-¿Dónde está?

La pregunta floto vacía, por toda la estancia y por un instante creyó que Magnus no le había oído. A punto de aclararse la garganta, el brujo movió la cabeza para mirarlo, apartando la vista de ventana.

-En la alacena.

Habían pasado un par de horas, y la idea de lo que iba a hacer no se le había borrado de la mente. Se marco a fuego dentro de sus pensamientos, no permitiéndole estar tranquilo hasta que acabara con aquello.

Camino a la cocina, y tomo la pequeña poción, que resaltaba de las demás por su singular color, además de la advertencia que le constituía el tenerla entre sus manos cuando regreso a la sala, parándose detrás de Bane.

-Esto… ¿Te hara olvidar todo el sexo que hayas tenido en tu vida?

Magnus asintió sin voltearse, cosa que lo desespero un poco. _Necesito ver tus ojos…_

-Y no te hará daño…

-Depende de que consideres daño.

Se estremeció, aquella frialdad, proveniente de la voz de su novio siempre le había resultado paralizante. Y lo detestaba porque aquella vez no fue la excepción. Miro el frasco en sus manos, y respiro hondo, llenándose de valor.

.-¿Es reversible?

El brujo por fin movió la cabeza en su dirección, pero sin mirarle al rostro, clavando la mirada en sus manos, por donde apretaba en vidrio.

-Si -estiro la mano y le quito la poción, para su completo horror. Se la arrebato de vuelta, mirando el ceño fruncido del asiático.

-¿Lo revertirías? -Magnus por fin le miro, confundido. Sintió su corazón encogerse y fue entonces él quien aparto la mirada. -¡Dijiste que harías lo que fuese por mi! -acuso, sin saber muy bien porque. -¿Lo revertirías? Prométeme que no lo harías.

El hijo de Lilith suspiro, y bajo la mirada completamente apesumbrado.

-No lo revertiría, te lo prometo.

Alec suspiro, y miro la botellita, tentado por un instante en desistir de la idea. Negó mentalmente y se aclaro la voz. -Gracias, era todo lo que quería escuchar. -Magnus levanto la mirada, y le vio confundido de nuevo. El se aparto y destapo la botellita, no sabiendo hasta donde llegaría esa acción, pero no se revertiría. Eso era seguro. Magnus se lo había prometido ya.

Alzo la poción, encontrándose con la mirada horrorizada de su pareja. ¿De verdad aquello era lo mejor? No tenía idea, aun así, una parte dentro suyo le gritaba con extrema fuerza, que era un idiota por hacer eso.

-Te amo, pero es necesario.

Y la bebió.

Por un instante, no sintió nada más que el sabor en su boca. Como a canela. Luego vino lo malo, sintió caerse de rodillas, viendo con total fijeza como miles de recuerdos revoloteaban tras sus parpados sin detenerse. Le dolía, le mataba, sabía que se estaban yendo y se arrepintió, ya tarde por lo que había hecho.

Magnus, que había contemplado todo con un paralizante horror, alcanzo a ponerse de pie y levantar a Alec antes de que se golpeara contra la mesita. Lo sacudió lleno de desesperación por lo que había hecho su joven novio.

-Alexander… Reacciona… -clamaba con angustia, sacudiéndolo por los hombros en busca de una respuesta por parte del nephilim, que a los segundos, abrió los ojos por fin, enfocándolo un poco interrogante.

-¿Magnus? -el brujo sintió el alivio recorrerle por completo, y lo ayudo a ponerse de pie.

-Oh Alec, estas bien…

-Claro que estoy bien, ¿Por qué no lo estaría? -Magnus le miro un instante y sacudió la cabeza, tratando de no armar revuelo antes de tiempo. Tal vez la poción no había funcionado…

-Por nada… Digo, te desmayaste un instante… -suspiro con fuerza, antes de abrazar al cazador. Este se quedo completamente estático.

-P-Pero est-oy b-bien… -aquel tartamudeo, aquella rigidez solo le indicaba que _nada_ estaba bien.

Se separo de él, viendo el profundo sonrojo que había en el rostro del Lightwood. -Dime que hemos hecho los últimos tres días, ya sabes… Rutinario.

-Bueno, fuimos al Palacio de Versalles, ¿no? -rio un tanto nervioso, jugando con sus pulgares sin atreverse a ver a Magnus a la cara. -Y la hemos pasado en la cama.

Aquello le dio un poco de esperanza al brujo, que llevo la mano al mentón del chico y le hizo mirarlo con intensidad. -Explícate.

Alec enrojeció aun más.

-No me refería a eso… -susurro. -Si no a que enferme… Probablemente comí algo… Y te la has pasado cuidándome. Digo, aun estamos en la etapa de "Tenerle paciencia a Alec", ya sabes, no pasar del beso y esas cosas…

No termino de escuchar. Si bien, las palabras le caían como un balde de agua fría, un dolor intenso le recorrió el pecho, y tuvo que sujetarlo con fuerza, para no caer el también.

-Ya vuelvo… -su voz apenas si resonó en sus oídos, y como pudo, avanzo hacia el baño para encerrarse en este. Se dejo caer, deslizándose por la puerta, a causa del dolor que le perforaba en donde… _En donde estaba su marca._

Unos meses atrás, él y Alec se habían _marcado a fuego_justo después de una fiesta a la que habían asistido. Aquella era una de sus mejores noches, sin duda. Y al terminar de entregarse, habían notado, con un poco de sorpresa, como unas pequeñas letras aparecían en sus pechos, por encima del corazón. Una A y una M.

El dolor provenía de donde estaba su letra, lo que termino por fin de aterrorizarlo.

Se zafo con esfuerzo la camisa, buscando el espejo con la mirada, clavando la mirada en su torso en cuanto lo encontró. La letra ardía. No pudo evitar el nudo en su garganta, ni la desesperación junto con el dolor que eso representaba. Su conexión se había ido, lo podía sentir. Una de las noches más placenteras había desaparecido, y el que su pecho estuviera limpio por completo, se lo demostraba. No había ninguna A, era como si nunca hubiese estado.

Alec, por su parte, también sufría. Apenas el brujo se había marchado, y el dolor le había asaltado en su torso. Con las piernas fallándole por el supuesto desmayo que había sufrido, no pudo evitar que estas perdieran fuerza, haciéndolo caer al suelo, retorciéndose de dolor.

-Magnus… -llamo en un susurro, completamente perdido por las llamas que le recorrían, y apretó los dientes evitando gritar. Sentía como si le estuviesen desgarrando por dentro, como si le arrancaran el corazón. Puede que así fuera.

Empezó a respirar con normalidad, y justo cuando aquel desgarrador dolor termino, se sintió extrañamente peor. Y como si de reflejos se tratasen, escucho un grito que bien podía ser suyo por la agonía que destilaba, aunque no era así. Por algo le dolía tanto la mandíbula.

-Magnus… -volvió a llamar, un poco más claro, viendo con un poco de estupefacción, la imagen de una M ardiendo tras sus parpados. Se pregunto un instante que era aquello, y porque le había resultado tan familiar. Pregunta que quedo revoloteando en su mente antes de que él se perdiera en la negrura propia de la inconsciencia.

* * *

Estoy un poco decepcionada. ¿Absolutamente nada de nada? ¿Ni un comentario? ¿Favorito? ¿Follower? ¿La queja para decirme que deje de publicar tonterias? T-T


	3. ¿Sabes? No solo es el sexo

**Disclaimer: Cazadores de Sombras y sus personajes pertenecen a la maldita Cassandra Clare. Si fueran míos todo se centraría en el Malec, Jace y Clary si resultarían hermanos, Maia e Isabelle saldrían juntas después de saber sobre Simon y Valentine montaría una academia de ballet junto con Sebastian.**

* * *

**_¿Sabes? No solo es el sexo._**

El viento le azoto la cara sin piedad.

Había subido a la azotea, acababa de discutir con Alec.

¿Qué demonios ocurría? No era posible, simplemente no le era posible que eso sucediera. No se había comportado diferente a lo normal… Pero había sido Alec el que terminara comportándose diferente. O ni tan diferente, el nephilim se había comportado como hacía tres años atrás, al inicio de su relación.

Cerró los ojos, tratando de apartar el dolor dentro de sí.

Se había abierto, a propósito, con la esperanza de que sus palabras pudieran traer _sin querer_ todos los recuerdos a la mente de Alec. No lo había funcionado. Pero si había logrado que el nephilim prácticamente le dijera que aquello, aquellas palabras que habían salido de los más profundo de sus ser, no tenían importancia. Que era algo que las personas siempre decían como quien pregunta la hora en el momento más absurdo del día.

También estaba el hecho de que el cazador apenas si le permitiera acercarse. Puede que hace tres años, aquello no le hubiera importado. Pero vamos, el no era el mismo. Ni el cazador.

Alzo la mirada, para encontrarse con una magnifica vista panorámica del ís siempre había sido de sus ciudades favoritas. Las calles, avenidas, monumentos y demás, estaban llenas de recuerdos para él. Recuerdos que se había decidido a olvidar.

¿De que servía recordar aquella mágica noche en la que habían aparecido las iníciales, si Alec no hacia lo mismo? ¿Por qué conservar el recuerdo de aquél extenso y placentero baño si su esposo apenas si le permitía tocarlo?

Dolía, dolía y quería terminar con eso, antes de comenzar a desenamorarse de aquél nephilim. Porque era lo que iba a terminar haciendo si eso continuaba. Iba a desenamorarse, si no es que primero comenzaba a odiarlo.

Y solo el Cosmos sabia que el preferiría perecer antes de odiar a Alec.

Invoco una silla y se sentó en ella, aturdido por cómo iba a actuar. No podía concentrarse mucho, aun tenia las palabras de Alec resonándole en los oídos. Era una tortura.

_Daba la impresión de que estuvieras delirando…_Cerró los ojos con fuerza y sacudió la cabeza, como si aquello pudiera silenciar su mente. _No entendí, de todas formas, uno no dice nada importante dormido…_

_Alec miraba todo en cámara lenta._

_Podía ver al brujo, con el rostro triste y muy alejado de el._

_-__Paris y todos los lugares donde hemos estado son mejores de lo que habían sido, porque tu estas ahí... Los compartes conmigo y les das ese toque tan especial que me encanta... Tú me encantas... -Alec hizo ademan de acercarse, pero con cada movimiento solo lograba que Magnus se alejara- Me haces sentir más especial de lo que había sido antes... Y verdaderamente amado. No tengo que tener una máscara contigo, no tengo que actuar... Dejo de ser el fantástico brujo de Brooklyn, aquel con el sex appeal de leyenda para ser solo un tonto enamorado y conquistado por ti, y por lo que eres..._

_Volvió a intentar acercarse, y justo cuando creyó por fin haber llegado con él, su mano se cerró en el vacío._

_Magnus no estaba._

Entreabrió los ojos por la luz que le llegaba a un costado, molestándolo. La incómoda posición le dijo que se había quedado esperando y la falta de sonido en el lugar, la falta de compañía que sorprendentemente podía sentir, le aviso que el brujo no había regresado.

Sus ojos se volvieron agua, y cómo pudo, camino hacia la habitación para dejarse caer y llorar el que Magnus no regresara posiblemente. ¿Qué tan malo había sido? No lo entendía...

_Maldita sea, te extraño Alexander..._ Cerró los ojos. Aquel dolor en la voz del brujo no era normal. Y le lastimaba, si bien no sabía que había ocurrido, algo le decía que era culpa suya lo que estaba pasando.

Escucho la puerta abrirse y se quedo quieto, con una mezcla de regocijo dentro de sí por la vuelta del brujo. Escucho como la puerta era cerrada con cuidado y como pasos lentos se encaminaban hacia donde él estaba acostado. Entreabrió los parpados y miro al brujo removiendo en el armario para finalmente sacar una toalla.

Sin saber porque, agradeció el tan infantil pensamiento de que el probablemente estaría preparando una maleta.

-Has vuelto…

La toalla resbalo de las manos del brujo y se volteo con lentitud hacia él. El rostro era inescrutable, y se quedo mirándolo largo rato antes de asentir con cuidado. -Me quede dormido… -sacudió la cabeza y señalo arriba. -Lo siento.

Alec bajo la mirada. El pudo haber ido… Llevarle una manta al brujo para que se cubriera del frio… Pero se había limitado a quedarse ahí, en vez de salir a buscar por donde se le ocurriera. Casi al instante, sintió los brazos del brujo rodearle y confortarlo.

Se sintió completo.

-Magnus… -se removió en contra de su instinto, y busco la mirada del brujo. -¿Qué hice? ¿Por qué me extrañas?...

Magnus beso su frente. -No importa ya… Me daré una ducha. -Se levanto y lo dejo de nuevo sobre la cama con cuidado, recogiendo la toalla y caminando hacia el baño.

-¿Algún día me dirás que fue lo que hice?

El brujo se quedo parado, como si dudara de lo que pasara.

-Creo… Que no. Dentro de unos minutos yo tampoco sabré que paso.

Fue ahí cuando todo se descontrolo.

Se levanto como pudo y encaro a su novio. Preguntas y evasiones fueron lo único que se escucharon, hasta que por fin, Magnus le había dejado con la palabra en la boca, yendo directo a la cocina.

Le persiguió como pudo, tambaleándose en el pasillo y le miro.

Magnus quemaba cosas.

Cosas que ni siquiera le había visto poseer durante todo el tiempo que llevaban juntos.

-¿Qué haces? -pregunto sin voz, atónito aun por la escena.

Magnus no le devolvió la mirada, y quemo el listón malva que sostenía en la mano, dejando las cenizas caer sobre un bol. -Borrando todo, deshaciéndome de todo.

-¿Qué no te importo? -su vista se nublo completamente, y miro encolerizado la espalda de su novio, levantando los brazos y empezando a quitarse la playera.

-Me importas lo suficiente como para hacer esto. -el asiático se quito de la mano un anillo de amatista y lo derritió sin vacilación.

-¿Olvidando todo? ¡Eres un imbécil! -las lagrimas derramaban por su rostro, y le lanzo la playera a su espalda, donde quedo colgando. -¡Toma! ¡Algo mío! -el brujo tembló un instante, y tomo la ropa lanzada, volviéndola cenizas también y depositándola en el bol. -¿No necesitas algo más? ¡Ten! -se zafo los pantalones y tallo sus ojos con desesperación mientras se los lanzaba.

-No olvidare todo propiamente, olvidare todo el sexo que he tenido en mi vida. Como tu. -Alec se paralizo de nuevo, si antes la voz había sido fría, la de este instante era como un tempano de hielo, afilada como quien arranca un trozo de madera y le quedan astillas. -Es lo mejor, dejo de torturarme con que tu no recuerdes todas las veces que hemos estado juntos.

El nephilim cerró los ojos, y se bajo con duda los bóxers, quitándoselos aun no teniendo muy en claro lo que hacía. -Tómame… -susurro, y miro como el brujo por fin se volteaba, viéndolo solo a los ojos sin notar nada más. -Tómame… Hazme el amor… Destruye lo que tienes ahí y tenme…

Magnus le miro como si le hubiera abofeteado, y con horror, el cazador noto el brillo que solo daban las lagrimas en aquellos ojos gatunos. -No soy una maquina, Gideon. Hemos estado juntos desde hace ya tanto tiempo que no lo recuerdo. -retrocedió, asustado por el uso de su segundo nombre, chocando contra la pared viendo con desesperación como el asiático alzaba la poción frente sí.

Como si fuera una ilusión, el brujo sacudió la cabeza y callo.

Se miraron con dificultad, ambos tenían razones para culpar al otro de haber llegado a eso. A que el nephilim estuviera completamente desnudo, y que el brujo sostuviera una poción que iba a terminar acabando con ambos.

Pero aceptaban su parte de la culpa, junto con sus ansias por hacer sentir mejor a su pareja. Y aquello ganaba en contra de todos los reproches que pudieran hacer.

-No quiero mirar tus ojos cuando lo hagas.- fue Alec finalmente el que termino con aquello, temeroso de verse desaparecer en los ojos de brujo.

Si, era su culpa. Volvió a pensar en ello, mientras miraba sus piernas en espera a que Magnus regresara.

* * *

Y la decepción se fue -sonrisa complacida- ¿Que tal va pareciendo la cosa hasta el momento? Aparte de deprimente, claro esta.


	4. Promesas

**Disclaimer: Cazadores de Sombras y sus personajes pertenecen a la maldita Cassandra Clare. Si fueran mios, todo se centraría en el Malec, Jace y Clary si resultarian hermanos, Maia e Isabelle saldrían juntas después de saber sobre Simon y Valentine montaría una academia de ballet junto con Sebastian.**

* * *

**_Promesas._**

-¿Cómo pude hacernos esto?... -el nephilim sollozaba con completa culpa y desesperación, abrazándose del cuello de aquél brujo al que amaba con la vida. Su novio se limitaba a abrazarlo con fuerza y frotarle la espalda para que relajara-. Siempre acabo haciéndonos daño, ¿lo notas?... Me odio... Me odio...

-Shhh... -Magnus clavo sus gatunos ojos en el mar que eran los orbes del nephilim, un mar en tormenta, se dijo mentalmente antes de besarle la frente en gesto amoroso-. Ya paso, mi amor...

Alec le miro con una extraña combinación de entre histeria y fría tranquilidad. El punto perfecto entre aquellas emociones tan contrariamente opuestas. -Por primera vez, doy gracias al Ángel que no me hayas hecho caso en algo.

-¿No estas molesto por eso entonces? -pregunta idiota, pero no pudo evitarla. Tenia que asegurarse completamente. Miro con alivio cómo su nephilim le sonreía relajado, abrazándolo un poco mas antes de enterrar su rostro en su cuello.

-No podría estarlo... Por eso agradezco...

Él simplemente no podía imaginar que Magnus le olvidara de la misma manera que él lo había olvidado. Porque no sólo se habían desvanecido los recuerdos meramente de sus sesiones, se habían ido todos aquéllos que estuvieran ligados, haciéndolo querer golpearse a si mismo por no permitir que su novio le tocara de ninguna manera.

-Te amo.

La frase sin titubear, con el levisimo sonrojo que amaba y acostumbraba ver, hicieron llenarse de felicidad al brujo, notando su corazón acelerarse de tal manera que casi había olvidado. No se contuvo y tomo el juvenil rostro entre sus manos, dándole un prolongado y pasional beso.

-También te amo... -le susurro contra sus labios, abriendo los ojos justo para notar aquél peculiar y hermoso brillo en los zafiros que eran los ojos del cazador. Se perdió unos instantes, haciéndolo no reaccionar cuándo fue tomado por el nephilim, besándolo nuevamente.

Las manos de ambos se deslizaban sobre el cuerpo del otro con experiencia, sabiendo donde tocar para volver loco a su pareja. 'Mucha tensión.' pensaron en sincronía mordiendo y besando en medio de lo que eran gemidos y voces ahogadas. Las ropas cayeron de un momento a otro, haciéndolos disfrutarse aun mas.

Merecían aquello, merecían tener la certeza de que seguían perteneciéndose de todas las maneras habidas y por haber, verificando que los últimos días no les había afectado mas de lo requerido. Y ésa forma, ese método que los hacía gritar y gemir sus nombres era la preferida de ambos.

¿Cómo era posible que algo tan antiguo, tan mundano, los hiciera unirse tan placenteramente hasta ser uno mismo? Piel contra piel, labios devorando zonas aparentemente unidas con el control de las piernas, manos acariciando que prometían el paraíso de manera silenciosa.

Los amantes se miraron, con las esmeraldas y zafiros fundiéndose al mismo tiempo entre gritos y gemidos de placer y entera satisfacción en los que apenas y se distinguían un par de hermosos "Te amo", notando con verdadera alegría cómo de verdad, todo seguía siendo igual.

Aquéllos corazones, aquéllas almas estaban mas tranquilas que nunca, sintiéndose completamente seguros ante el fuerte y amoroso abrazo que se daban. Eran uno sólo, se lo habían demostrado de nuevo, haciéndolos amarse con mas intensidad que antes.

-Eres mi vida... -la susurrada frase floto llena de magia entre ellos, haciendo que el nephilim bajara la mirada con una sonrisa. Sonrisa que desaparecio al mirar el espacio en blanco sobre el pecho del ojiverde, espacio donde había estado antes su A.

Magnus no había perdido detalle, sintiéndose de igual forma ante el hecho de no ver su M en el níveo cuerpo de su amante. Acaricio la mejilla del chico, acercándolo mas a el, mirando directo ese mar en tormenta. -Besame... -le susurro siguiendo las palabras dentro de si-. Besame y no te separes pase lo que pase...

-¿Qué? -Alec no entendía, y siguió limpiándose las mejillas en lo que pretendía ser un movimiento disimulado. Miro el peculiar brillo en los ojos mágicos, entendiendo lo que pasaría en el instante que el brujo empezó a hablar.

-Besame... -repitió el brujo con los ojos cerrados, la magia latiendo y chisporroteando en su mente, tomando la forma de finas y delineadas letras con el color de las llamas-. Besame y no te separes...

El nephilim aprisiono sus labios en un románico beso, cargandolo de todo el amor que le tenia y deseaba darle hasta el final de sus días, anhelando fundirse y quedarse con él de manera eterna. La magia fluyo de manera lenta entre los dos amantes, acelerando apenas cuándo le ponían la pasión suficiente, llevándola al máximo nivel, rozándola con la nuevamente atraída excitación.

Pero no se estaban preparando para unirse de nuevo, el ligero calorsillo que empezó a formarse en su pecho les hizo mantener un poco la postura y recobrar la respiración. El calor aumento a manera considerable, siendo el brujo quién mas la sintiera posarse sobre él de manera poco agradable.

Le quemaba cómo si se tratara de fuego. Aquel calor que había comenzado como un inocente rayo de sol, se había vuelto fuego ardiente, comparado si apenas con sus llamas azules, pareciéndose al de la primera vez, con la diferencia de que este era aun mas agonizante. Aquella vez, no había querido decirle a Alec que el sólo había sentido una cuarta parte, concentrando lo demás en el hijo de Lilith. Todo por su instinto protector, pero no se arrepentía de nada, ese chico con ojos cómo el mar que le sonreía o hacía intento de sonreirle en medio del beso lo valía.

Valía absolutamente todo.

Alec, por su parte, en vez de sentirse en las llamas del infierno cómo su novio, sufría de frío concentrado por arriba de su corazón. Tiritaba con fuerza pero se contenía y agregaba sabor al beso cuándo notaba el brujo a punto de perderse. Unas brillantes luces lo distrajeron y estuvo tentado a separarse y mirar, siendo obligado a mantenerse gracias a una corriente helada que le calaba el cuerpo entero.

Fue al final, Magnus quien los separo. Lucía agotado pero la sonrisa amplia que lucia, hacía dudar seriamente que estuviera cansado. - Mira...

El nephilim bajo la mirada titubeante, asombrándose al ver en el pecho de Magnus una brillante y reluciente A en color azul, mientras que él lucia la M en un hermoso carmesí. Se quedo mirándolas gran rato, sonriendo enternecido hasta que dejaron de brillar para mantenerse negras, cómo si de tatuaje se tratara.

-Esa fue otra magia... Se sintió diferente...

Ambos se quedaron en silencio. Si había sido diferente, mucho mas, habían podido sentir la magia recorriéndoles enteramente, concentrándose exclusivamente en el corazón, haciendo del suplicio mucho mas espantoso. Pero había sido hermoso también, el lazo era ahora mas fuerte ahora. Mas verdadero, por así decirlo.

-Fue diferente. Promesas y amor eterno. -el brujo acaricio la mejilla de su novio antes de besarle suave. Se amaban y se pertenecían mas que antes.

Lo cierto es que habían logrado vencer una vez mas, las pruebas que el destino y el futuro les tenia preparadas. Su amor lograba vencer, triunfar dónde ellos eran los venerados y que veneraban. Aquello ya estaba escrito y ninguno de los dos podría adivinar que en unos días, tendrían su recompensa por amarse y no dejarse vencer. De nuevo.

* * *

My Gosh... Sentimiento de tristeza dolor-felicidad :3 Este es el posible fin ._. Pueeeede que le escriba un epilogo después... Puede. Pero ahora no. Ademas, esta coshita tiene _otro _final, mas... Psicótico ._. Por si alguien quiere leerlo...


End file.
